


IN LOVE WITH A VIGILANTE

by the5ftimp



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5ftimp/pseuds/the5ftimp
Summary: Idris's most sought after lawyer, Magnus Bane is requested for help by the city's vigilante, The shadow hunter, and well he didn't expect to fall in love even if the latter had been in love with the beautiful man for sometime.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell/Catarina Loss, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 18





	1. BEAUTY

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'all,
> 
> A couple of mornings ago, the so-called creative genius in me came up with this intriguing plotline, how a city 's most powerful lawyer falls in love with a vigilante.
> 
> yup, a bit interesting one I believe. I will try to keep up with the expectations and please feel free to drop in your suggestions and criticism.
> 
> stay safe and take care,
> 
> love
> 
> Dexter

'Do I really need to wake up at this ungodly hour?' Magnus groaned as Raphael stood with a jug of water. 'You better do bane, before I decide to drown you in cold water', he replied indifferently.

Magnus opened an eye, giving his friend a cold stare, before rolling to the other side of the bed and stretching himself.

'Well, now that you are awake, get your ass down in the study room, we need to finish the auditing files before evening', Raphael said as a matter of fact before opening the door to go.

Magnus looked over his shoulder and saw Raphael walk out. he fell back on the bed and got up as soon as he heard Raphael holler from the hall, 'don't even think of falling back on the bed bane, I will not think twice before throwing all those glitters away'.

Magnus looked at his clock, it was past 8, 'shit shit shit ', he thought, 'I can't be late again' he mumbled to himself before rushing to the bathroom. Magnus Bane was one of Idris's most famous lawyers, who had established himself from dust. He preferred working independently but was always an active part of Fell and Loss law firm headed by his closest friends, Ragnor fell and Catrina loss. Raphael was their head advisor, and all of them were together from high school, growing together, supporting each other through hardships and heartbreaks, forming a family formed on love and friendship. At present Magnus, was the legal advisor for Lightwood consolidations, who were the giants in arms and munitions market.

And today, he had to finish those nerve-wracking insanely boring papers before tonight's party. Magnus was running late apparently with his schedules, tired over his on and off relationship with city's top newspaper editor Camille Belcourt. He was grateful for having friends who never pushed him during his extremely low blow emotional breakdown, giving him his space to pull himself together. And now he had to rush down before Raphael decided to bury him alive. Giving himself a final look, he walked to his study, quickly falling in work. Raphael entered the room and gave him a cup of coffee and tagged along. 'We should really grab something to eat', Magnus said looking up from his chair after a few hours, remembering all he and Raphael had was a cup of coffee. 'Cant agree any less. Come, we will go to Jocelyn's'. It was their regular go to go café, serving as a second home, Jocelyn the café owner, a good soul was a nice friend and her daughter, Clarrisa was one of Magnus's favorite people.

'Aren't you coming to the party?' Raphael asked placing his order. Magnus drummed his fingers on the table and shook his head. 'Really? Never heard of you skipping a party', Raphael said with amusement.

'Not in a mood for the party rafae and this is again is one of those boring business ones', Magnus replied digging into his brunch. Raphael looked at him as if he had gone insane.

What? Magnus asked.

'This is the party for the eldest lightwood kid, returning from the army , even though he came like what, a month ago? and Robert is probably going to give a not so subtle hint at his successor '. Magnus stopped chewing and looked at him. 'You have seen him once, Alec lightwood, a few years ago when he was home for holidays I guess'.

Oh right, the tall and dark handsome man, Magnus thought. How could Magnus forget that beauty?

He was at one of those business parties and had turned around to take a drink only to find himself locked in a lingering gaze with those piercing blue eyes, broken when he was whisked away for discussion;he had made a mental note to find who that was and had come to know about the eldest lightwood child . Magnus nodded his head to which raphael gave him a sly grin. 'I know that look santiago', magnus said with a warning. 'What, I wasn't thinking of anything', raphael replied innocently. 'i have known you long enough to know that you along with cat wont hesitate to hook me with a hot random stranger just to get me some action in my so called boring life ', magnus replied with a stern look

'You are being mean', raphael scoffed. ' but I also take this as you coming to the party?' Raphael asked.

Magnus grinned in reply.


	2. BOYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone has regrets over what they could have done,don't they ?

'And I thought I was your favorite!' Jace exclaimed in fake horror, as Alec cuddled with max, his youngest sibling. 'Can't remember you beating me to get that position', max replied throwing a pillow at him. Izzy joined in throwing another one at her adopted blond-haired brother' I am so happy that you are back big brother', max mumbled looking up. Alec nodded in silence placing a gentle forehead kiss. 'So what are your plans?' Jace asked, leaning on the bed propping himself on his elbow as Izzy jumped on the bed to snaking herself around max.

'I don't know Jace, I am still not in the right place', Alec replied, with a grave voice. The atmosphere went from joyous to grim in seconds.

Alec was a former Delta Force sniper suffering from survivor's guilt over his inability to save his team, and he had come back from the field a month ago, all disturbed and shaken. His family did everything they could, and now his mother Maryse had thought it would be a change of atmosphere, to get Alec out of his room by getting him into the company and by throwing him a welcome party.

'Well, I guess you are going to take over the lightwood consolidation soon', Izzy said in a quiet voice.

The lightwood siblings had made themselves a good career, Alec being a sniper, Jace currently a detective at Idris police department, and Izzy a leading forensic researcher and pathologist. They had defied on taking the multinational company and were quite happy. Alec had come out as gay, and his parents had been supportive, his mother taking a keen interest in his love life, just like his sister.

'Well you do need to choose between something, dad has asked you to come to his office today afternoon and you can't escape from your own party', Jace said getting up. 'I hate parties', Alec whined pressing his face with a pillow. 'Lucky you brother, I have already picked your dress, and all you have to do is come down like a good boy', Izzy added patting on his shoulder.

He peeked through his cover, seeing max grinning. 'What is with that goofy grin?' Alec asked trying to reach max as the young boy shot out from his reach. 'Who knows, you might find someone hot tonight brother dear', max replied with a laugh standing near Jace. 'I hate you, I hate you all', Alec groaned. 'And we love you too', they replied in a chorus before walking out. Alec lay there momentarily carried away by the happiness of being back at home quickly replaced by the grim memories, sadness, and anger of what had happened on the field.

It was really had to concentrate on anything because somehow he found him unconsciously connecting that day with everything. Letting out an angry growl, he strode across the room to take his revolver and load it with the last bullet. He could feel a thousand emotions run over him; he kept the gun back with a shaking hand and lay on his bed like a lost soul. He got up when his phone pinged with Izzy's message reminding him to go to the office. Better get done with that shit, Alec thought, getting up to change his dress.

.................................................................................

'If you decide on this you will be endangering the deployment of more than a couple of thousands Robert'! , Magnus sighed. he had finished the paper works before he had thought he would and was sitting with his client trying to bring him to sense on why not investing in employees was going to bite him in his ass at some point. Robert sat on his couch crossing his legs arguing with the same passion.

Alec had heard a few raised voices when he came to the hallway, greeted by the staff all the way from the entrance until he reached his father's office. He hadn't bothered to knock and had walked straight in, halting in his track, seeing a familiar beautiful man; all flushed up and pissed facing towards him arguing with his father.

As he stared in silence, he remembered how he had seen this man at one of those boring business parties and had held his gaze of those golden-green eyes, a color he had not seen before. he heard his father reply to the other man,' it's the final board decision bane'. The other man rolled his eyes in anger and sighed suddenly looking at Alec. Alec froze flushing red with a sudden embarrassment of being caught red-handed for ogling the man.

Magnus had been busy arguing with his client that he hadn't noticed someone standing across the room staring at him. He had looked away from the conversation only to find being stared at with what looked like awe and maybe because his admirer had been caught off guard he was blushing furiously only to realize that the man was Alec.Robert looking at a motionless Magnus looked at what had caused him to stop.

'Why are you standing there son? Come in', Robert said getting up. Alec strode in, still sporting the faint blush of his embarrassment.

'Magnus, meet my eldest son Alexander lightwood ', Robert said introducing his son as Alec took Magnus hand in a firm handshake. 'And this is Magnus Bane, our legal advisor, family lawyer and one of the best advocates of Idris', Robert added. 'It's a pleasure to meet you sir but don't listen to those praises your father is throwing at me', Magnus said holding Alec's gaze.

Alec liked how Magnus's soft fingers felt in his callused hands.

'I know my father won't praise someone for the sake of it Mr.Bane', Alec replied with a grin. his father chuckled, 'did I tell you he can be stubborn as hell?' throwing his around Alec's waist. Magnus gave Alec a smile, making his heart skip a beat. 'I have to keep up with your father and believe me I am doing my best', Magnus replied giving Alec a wink.

'Sir, the investors are here, we need to start the meeting', Maia announced entering the office, she had been Robert's secretary for a long time and knew both Alec and Magnus. She gave them a knowing smile. 'Well then boys, I have work to attend. I expect to see you tonight at the party Magnus ', Robert said as he walked out with Maia.


	3. BLUE EYES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some walk in as if godsend. sometimes they are.

'Well I am far from being a boy but I don't mind the sentiment', Magnus muttered collecting the files from the table. Alec laughed and sat on the couch watching Magnus. 'So Mr. Lightwood, I heard you will be taking over soon', Magnus said with a glint in his eyes. Alec smiled. 'first things first, don't call me all that s Magnus, you can always call me by my name and I haven't yet decided to give into my father's persuasions of running the company'.

Magnus nodded leaning back on the desk.

'So what are you doing now Alexander?' He asked and regretted it the second those words came out. He saw so many emotions run wild on the young man's face; he mentally smacked himself for forgetting how the other day Robert had told him that Alec was struggling with survivor's guilt.

'I don't know Magnus'.

Alec stared down at the rug, the guilt of not following his instinct was gnawing his heart so badly, he didn't notice his eyes blurring with tears or them slowly running down his cheeks. Magnus kicked himself mentally for it was just a few minutes ago he had seen this handsome man, give him a smile that could light up the whole world. The only consolation he had was he wasn't the real reason for his pain. Had he been, he doubted if he would have forgiven himself. Magnus knelt before Alec and placed his hands on other's knees and sat in silence not knowing how to comfort him.

Alec continued with a choked voice. 'It was because I hesitated. It was because I decided to follow the fucking order rather than my gut. I fucked up and it cost so many lives.' Something the way Alec spoke made Magnus feel, this was the first time Alec was talking to someone openly about this. This was the first time someone was listening to him rather than rushing to comfort him with assurances on his action. Magnus stayed there, listening to him, nodding him to continue.

'It was because of me that all those families lost a father, husband, brother, son, friend. If, only if I had pulled the fucking trigger,' Alec broke down into his hands.

Magnus cupped his face, wiping the continuous dam of tears with his thumbs.

'You have to accept that you didn't do what you wanted to do because it has already happened and no amount of guilt is going to change what has already happened', Magnus spoke with a firm soft tone, barely above a whisper.

'You have to learn to forgive yourself and the only way you can redeem yourself is to do now what you could have done then. today you have the chance to follow your guts by calling in your shots and to make peace with the past you have to accept that you were doing what you were ordered to and not what you felt because more than me you know, it's the orders that are followed with passion and not your feelings on a combat field'.

Alec sniffed, as Magnus brushed off a fresh tear from the corner of his eyes.

Magnus spoke caressing his thumbs over Alec's cheeks. this is affecting your personal and emotional well being, don't hesitate to reach out to a therapist'. Alec nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Alec felt giddy realizing Magnus and he were just breaths apart,'I am sorry for wasting your time Magnus', Alec whispered looking away from those gold-green eyes.

Magnus felt his heart clenching at Alec's word.

'Alec look at me', Magnus spoke his voice barely above a whisper. Alec did as he was asked. Magnus who hadn't removed his hands from Alec's face, locked his gaze with those dark blue eyes, and continued with the same voice. 'never be sorry for what you are feeling, and you are never wasting my time. I am always here. I know what it feels like to lose someone. '

Alec found himself staring into those golden-green eyes, suppressing his urge to look at those soft pink lips. 'Thank you' he sighed resting his forehead against Magnus. They sat there for a few seconds before breaking apart.

'I will see you at the party then', Magnus said with a smile. The thought of seeing Magnus at the party made him happy and he nodded with a smile. He tried hard not to stare at the man's glorious arse as he watched him walk out. Alec slumped on the couch, feeling as if he had taken a huge load off his chest. He sat there pondering over Magnus's advice. But more or less allowed his mind to wander around the beautiful man.


	4. BREAKING NOSES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real courage is owning up and taking responsibilty for your actions, especially when you fail.

‘No, no voy a seguir con esto. ya hemos reducido el despliegue. no absolutamente no, he terminado. sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Ya terminé, un nuevo heredero tomará el relevo, y será mejor que lo aguantes, porque no me importas un carajo.’

(No, I'm not going to go through with this. we have already reduced the deployment. not absolutely not, I'm done. yeah that's exactly what i mean. I'm done, a new heir will take over, and you better put up with it, because I don't give a damn about you.)

Maia stood by the door waiting patiently while her boss, Robert paced around his study room, furiously hollering through his phone, in what sounded like Spanish. Robert hung up, turning around only to get a pitiful look from Maia.

‘All set for tonight’s party?’ Robert asked straightening his tie with a sigh

‘It is’.

‘But?’ he prompted sensing a light edge in his assistant’s voice.

‘It's not my place to opine about this, but sir, are you sure Alec will willingly take over?’ Maia asked.

‘He should. I hope he does and saves me from an uneventful stressed death’, Robert replied sipping his scotch with a humorless chuckle. She nodded her head, placing the folders on his table.

‘I think I need to talk to Magnus’ Robert said quietly twirling the drink. Maia looked up with a raised eyebrow.

‘Call him. Ask him to come over as soon as he can.’

‘Will do it right away sir’, Maia replied walking out.

‘And Hey Maia’, he called out; ‘take a break dear, you have been working overtime’.

She grinned in reply before closing the door.

…………………..

‘Yea yea I will be there in 10 minutes’, Magnus replied while shooing chairman meow, his grey fluffy Persian cat from his bed, chairman hissed, throwing up an arm to scratch Magnus.

‘Maia, if I don’t hang up now, this devil will probably shred my sheets.

Bye’. Magnus said to a laughing Maia before hanging up. ‘You little imp, come here’, he muttered threateningly picking chairman from his bed. ‘Be a good boy, daddy has to look fabulous tonight’ he said giving his cat a glare while trying to finishing his make up. He looked at his reflection in the large mirror. A dark maroon suit paired with a black silk shirt , left halfway open to reveal his smooth chest and a couple of necklaces, paired with matching streaked bangs and a snake ear cuff. If he had to be honest, he was dressing unto impress some certain blue eyed beauty. He shot Raphael a quick text before rushing out to lightwood manor. Magnus preferred driving a black Maserati of all things, his trusted pet as he would say. He drove into the backyard, leaving it with the valet to park it.

Magnus walked into the manor, knowing he was an hour early before tonight’s event. He had found Robert immediately, the 75 year old senior lightwood, tall and well built, with a good amount of gray hairs taking over his dark ones dressed in a classic tux sipping his drink while looking over the preparations.

‘You called for me, Mr. Lightwood?’ Magnus asked stepping beside Robert.

Robert nodded handing Magnus a drink.

‘Let's take a walk’, he said stepping out to the porch. The dimly light lights brought the elegance of the lush portico. Both men stood side by side, in silence sipping their drink.

‘Magnus, I have known you for years and I want you to know I am grateful for your service’. Magnus looked at him questioningly trying to decipher whatever that Robert was trying to say. ‘The last board meeting had unanimously voted Alec take over the company, and I want you to assist him through this’. Magnus still looked apprehensively not understanding where the conversation was heading.

‘We have stroked a merging deal with Herondales’ Robert said. Magnus's eyes widened at the implication. He had to work with Lorenzo Rey, Herondale‘s legal representative...

Some would say him as Magnus’s arch-nemesis but Magnus never did but he neither did consider the said man a saint. He usually turned out to be a huge pain in the ass.

‘Thanks for giving me heads up about the bullshit I will have to deal with’, Magnus muttered sipping his drink. Robert turned around placing a hand on Magnus’s shoulder.

‘Magnus, I have always considered you no less than my own son’. Magnus could see the old lightwood tearing up. ‘I hope you understand how much the company needs you’. Even though the unsaid message on how much lightwoods were debited to bane was in there, Magnus simply nodded.

‘I promise will try not to break that asshole’s nose’, Magnus replied with fake seriousness. Robert chuckled, patting his shoulder.

‘I hope you so young man.’

They stood side by side enjoying the breeze, sipping their drinks.

‘Alec is getting ready, maybe you would like to give him a prep talk’, Robert said giving Magnus direction to his eldest son’s room.

‘He’s a lightwood, Robert, he knows how to break noses’, Magnus replied giving him a wink as he walked into the hall.


	5. PRETTY BOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all have our secrets, and that's what gives us all an aura of mystery I guess.

Alec stood in front of his floor-length wall mirror tucking in a crisp white shirt. Izzy had picked him the old boring black tux. Not that he had any other suggestions for his outfit; he just wondered buttoning his shirt what Magnus would be pulling off. From what he had seen, he could expect that man to be a dazzling star. He walked towards his dresser and opened the drawer to take his watch when his eyes landed on the neatly kept white envelope underneath his revolver. He sighed and picked the envelope. It had come the day he had returned from the camp but hadn't opened it.

He knew aline was going to be mad at him, but who could blame him? He hadn't found the mental space to deal with whatever that note was carrying. But maybe today he can. After his conversation with Magnus, for the first time in what seemed like ages, Alec had felt a huge boulder being lifted from his shoulder .he picked the envelope turning it over to find it being stamped with a moon crescent. He inhaled deeply and opened the envelope.

He took the small thick note card placed in to read the message, placing the envelope on the dresser.

أخي العزيز ، (Dear brother)

اتصل بي (call me.)

تذكر أنك ستجد القوة التي تحتاجها فيك.

(Remember, you will find the strength you need in you.)

حب ،

القمر

(Love, The moon)

Alec closed his eyes exhaling, not realizing he had been holding his breath all the while. What was he even expecting? Of course, aline must have known what had happened. He needed to tell her he was fine. He sighed putting the note back into the envelope, keeping it back underneath his revolver. He was walking back to his bed when Izzy burst in.

.......

Magnus had met Izzy on his way to Alec's. Knowing this raven-haired beauty had dramatically added a bonus to his fashion spree much to his friend's dismay and he knew there was some sort of budding romance between her and his amigo Raphael, which of course he never missed a chance to hint subtly. 'Small pleasure of life raphi' Magnus would say teasingly.

'Alec's probably sulking around. He hates parties.' Izzy said taking Magnus by his arms.

'Can't blame him now, can we? Corporate parties are boring darling' he replied with a chuckle.

'You should throw a party Magnus, yours are always out of the world', Izzy said with a grin. 'Why darling flattery would get you anywhere darling'! Magnus replied with a smile.

Magnus was known for throwing the biggest parties, one of its kinds, and getting invited was a kind of prestige. Everyone knew he was a self-made man, but there were whispers of the power he wielded mixed with his barely known personal history. There was a saying that was whispered among the crowds, both rich and poor alike, 'Magnus could be a boon, a bane or maybe both'.

'It would help alec get laid', Izzy said bursting through her brother's door.

........

'Isabelle'! Alec yelled.

'Hermano'! Izzy winked with glee. 'When will you learn to knock?' Alec asked

'When was the last time you had some mind-blowing sex?' she replied pulling Magnus in.

'What ... I ... how ... Izzy'! Alec flustered stopping halfway through whatever reprimand he was going to give to his baby sister the minute his eyes fell on Magnus.

Alec realized he had gone blank and was staring at Magnus when Izzy nudged his elbow.

He turned towards her feeling his ears and neck flush red in embarrassment.

'You' he said pointing to her, 'out'. Motioning her to the door. Izzy raised her eyebrows with a mischievous grin. 'I said now, go'. He said shoving her. 'Have fun boys', she said winking at Magnus.

Magnus stood there, watching Alec freeze to shoving his sister out and he definitely wasn't complaining if he got to see the way that crisp shirt hugged Alec's body. He was all a mixture of delicious curves and a sharp built physique which made Magnus want to climb this man like a tree.

' I am sorry about that, I don't know what's it with the womenfolk of this household, meddling with my sex life', Alec mumbled closing the door. He refused to meet magus's eye who he could feel was grinning at him. 'And no, I will not answer that question', Alec said putting his cuff links. Magnus gave him a humorless laugh and sunk on the chair near to the dresser.

Alec turned around, leaning on the dresser, 'to what do I owe this pleasure of your company ?'

'well, do you want me to leave alexander ?' Magnus asked him with crossing his legs. Alec looked at him, relaxing a bit, letting himself check the man in front of him without any shame. He replied taking his time.

'No ...stay'

'Mhmm, alright then pretty boy, I will stay', Magnus replied with a small smile.


	6. DUCKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! i have been completely out of this realm, thanks to exams and my lazy ass. i hope to update regularly .please bear with me.

Magnus leaned back comfortably, a bit more happily than he would care to admit.

'You are early' Alec said putting his watch on. Magnus hummed in reply savoring the delicious sight of the eldest lightwood. Broad shoulders wrapped in soft white linen cotton, hugging those ripping biceps, making him drool.

'Is it usual?' Alec asked sitting on his bed.

'What is usual?'Magnus asked with a furrowed brow unable to look away from the Adonis in front of him. 'You come early to these parties?' 'Oh no, not at all' Magnus chuckled. 'I'm one of those late arrivals'. alec gave him a faint smile.

'Your father', Magnus continued, 'asked me to come over'. Alec leaned forward raising a questioning eyebrow.'The lightwood corp. is merging with Herondale, and I am sure you know you are voted as the new CEO', Magnus replied.

Alec sighed, closing his eyes .he opened them only to meet a pair of dark golden-green eyes staring intently at him. 'Magnus, do you think I am capable of handling this corporate shit?'

'I don't know what you are capable of Alexander, but trust me no one is immune to bullshits, you have my word' Magnus said studying the weary lines on alec's face...

Alec chuckled shaking his head. He stood up reaching to his dresser for his bow, only to find his hands being slapped away by Magnus.

'Magnus ...' Alec groaned, suddenly forgetting everything when he felt Magnus step into his personal space.

'May I?' Magnus asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Alec nodded gulping air. He had always prided himself as a confident guy in approaching men he liked but Magnus? Magnus was a completely different story. Just a few hours, and this man was making him stumble on his own words.

¿Cómo te las arreglas para parecer tan pecaminoso? (How do you manage to look so sinful?) Alec muttered under his breath while Magnus tied his bow. Magnus looked up with a smirk and leaned over, his lips ghosting Alec's ear.

Si soy un pecado, sé la pecador (if I am a sin, be the sinner).

Alec's eyes widened neither expecting Magnus to know Spanish nor being able to comprehend his reply. Alec's eyes fell over Magnus's glossy lips before looking into his eyes. Alec snaked his right hand around Magnus's waist, pulling his closer while cradling his face with his right.

Con placer (with pleasure) Alec murmured against Magnus's lips before capturing them with his. It was a slow and passionate kiss; Magnus wrapping his arms around the tall man's neck, allowing him to invade Magnus's mouth. Alec pushed Magnus to the wall, pinning his hands above his head while pulling him by the waist.

Alec sucked Magnus's tongue as the older man grinded against him helplessly.

Alec released his hands, kissing his way down through that beautiful jaw and throat, only to bite the sensitive joint of neck and throat. Magnus moaned grinding against the raven-haired man, tugging by his hair .he pulled him back, to a messier kiss as Alec wrapped Magnus's legs around his waist. He walked to the bed carrying Magnus without breaking their kiss.

'Alec Robert wants ....oh my god I didn't see anything !...oh good lord!!'

they both were brought to senses hearing Jace's shrieking voice. Magnus was still sitting on Alec's lap looking at the door with an amused look. 'I swear to god I hate when this happens' alec murmured. Magnus smirked leaning to kiss him unbothered about Alec's adopted brother.

'Aleccccccccc tell me you are done' Jace whined behind the door.

'No I am not and why can't anyone in this house learn to knock the door' Alec asked back letting Magnus kiss his jaw.

'I appreciate you getting laid brother, but Robert wants you down now' Jace grumbled adding 'also bane, your friend's here.' Magnus looked into alec's eyes, running a finger across his trimmed beard while replying to Jace, 'give us a minute, will you? We will be out soon'

'We will?' Alec whispered asked him with a pout. Magnus hummed in reply, kissing the man softly, threading his fingers into that soft hair while a pair of strong hands wrapped him. Magnus moaned into the kiss feeling Alec's warm fingers slipping under his shirt to touch his burning body.

'If you both are done snogging each other, come out' Jace called out from the other side.

'Cockblocker' Alec muttered earning a chuckle from Magnus. 'We are coming ... for fuck's sake why do you do this?' he asked getting up, as Magnus fixed their clothes.

'What can I say, it looks like this isn't the first time you are going to be interpreted with', Jace said vaguely pointing at Magnus as the duo appeared out from the bedroom.

'Don't tempt me to stuff your room with ducks darling', Magnus replied .alec laughed not knowing how Magnus knew Jace's irrational fear of ducks and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist. 'Lead the way brother', Alec said bumping Jace's shoulder.


End file.
